


Frightened

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kalex Storm Prompt, Kissing, Rain, Scared Kara, Sister-Sister Relationship, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers is terrified of storms. She doesn't admit it, but she is. Alex knows, however, and comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frightened

Kara shivered in the dark. She was rolled into the fetal position with tears in her eyes. She let out a low whimper as an enormous boom of thunder filled the air. The apartment flashed brightly with lightning. After it went dark, she began to rock as she sobbed with fright.  
"Hey," a familiar voice said soothingly, "It's ok. I know you're scared. But everything's going to be ok?"

"Alex? What are you doing here?"  
Kara sat up, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be weak," she said.

"No. I understand. Let me tell you something that happened when I was much much younger," Alex said, "when I was 6 years old, a particularly nasty storm swept through the neighborhood. A tornado touched down strangely enough, and my house was crushed. I barely made it out of the storm, in fact I only did because of your cousin. I'm not sure what Superman was doing in town at the point but I was glad about it. He saved me. You can be brave. You can make it though. It's only a storm. Not even as intense as when I was hit by a storm."

Kara whimpered again, and Alex gently cupped her chin in one hand and kissed her on the mouth. Kara froze up, her arms locking around Alex. When Alex broke away, she spoke.  
"I'm sorry, Kara. I shouldn't have kissed you. It's just, I'm in love with you, you're so beautiful and smart and kind and brave and so perfect in every regard. I can't help but feel this way. And I felt like I had to do something to distract you from the storm. I love you so much, Kara."

Kara leaned in and kissed her sister again.

"I love you too, Alex. And not in the sisterly way."

Kara slipped her hand into Alex's and spoke.

"Let's be together, as a couple. We don't have to pretend not to feel this way," Kara said.

Alex nodded.

"Sure, that'd be great."


End file.
